the stars within your eyes
by Chessurkitty987
Summary: Edward leaves and bella gets a therapist, and a close friendship with our favourite goblin king, but she figures it out and goes underground. Everything seems to be working out until the cullens come back...and try to find her.
1. prolouge

Prologue

I never thought that my life would change so much after Edward left. I didn't even expect my life to go on. But somewhere, someone, must have told destiny to not let me go just yet. Because a few months after Edward left, I met Sarah. Then I met HIM. The one who would help me keep on living. My name is Bella Swan, and this is the story of how I die to one world, and am born to another...

**these things always look longer in word docs...**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella POV

"Bella we're leaving." when I protested, he laughed, a cruel harsh sound. "you thought I loved you? How could I? You're nothing but a worthless human, a toy for distraction." The words didn't register until after he'd left me alone in the forest. I didn't cry that day. I couldn't. The pain in my chest was too much for me.

The months passed quickly, and soon it was Christmas. I helped out around the house, and did all of the things I was supposed to do, but the hole in my chest prevented feelings to bleed through the shell i'd made for myself, to protect me from the world, and the cruel things that lived out there.

Then one day when I came down to breakfast Charlie stood up suddenly and said, "That's it Bells you're going to live with your mom again. I just can't take this moping around any longer. He's gone, accept it. You need to move on with your life." That's when I cracked, screaming and crying, in pain and grief, grief that he was gone, that he didn't want me, and that I was worthless. Charlie carried me up to my room somehow, locking the door, before going downstairs, to call Renee in a panic, telling her that I was too unstable to come to Florida right now, and needed time to recover.

And in time I did. I started to talk to my friends, and Angela told me to go and see this therapist in New York, who was apparently very good with the type of things I was going through at the moment. I told Charlie, and he said, "Fine, I'll phone the school and tell them that you're going on a three week vacation, that's fine, just as long as this does something to help you. Bells I'm serious, I know that you're getting better, but I don't want to lose my little girl just as she's starting to come back to me." The next day I got on a plane to New York, with a luggage bag, and the address of the therapist on a piece of paper.

/skip plane ride/

After I got to New York I checked in to a hotel and then spent about an hour looking for the address, before finding it and going up 12 flights of stairs to reach the right floor, then through a maze of corridors, until I reached the right door. I checked the name on the doorplate with the one on the paper to make sure it was right. Yep this was the person. Dr Sarah Williams, professional therapist.

_**Sorry for rushing it along a bit just wanted to get that out of the way. Cliffy! Find out what happens in the next chapter! Read and Review! This chapter's a bit short, but the next one will be longer i promise!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah POV

The phone rang. Again. I sighed and picked it up, "What is it Katrina?" I asked my secretary in a bored tone. "There's a person here to see you Miss Williams, it's him again, shall I put him on?" I sighed, when was he ever going to give up? "Yes, put him on." then he might leave me alone for longer than a week, I thought bitterly. Before he could speak however, there was a knock on the door.

I had the satisfaction of telling him, "Sorry you'll have to come and talk in person, or come back at a later date, but right now I have a client to attend to." The only reason I knew it was a client was simply because anyone else and Katrina would have called me. "Come in, the doors open." i said loudly, and the door opened to reveal a girl. Wait no not a girl a young woman, about the age of 18. She looked like she hadn't slept or eaten in months, and could barely stand up.

I motioned for her to sit then said in a gentle voice, "Hello, I'm Sarah. Whats your name?" The young woman looked startled, as if she hadn't expected me to be this relaxed. "Bell-" she cleared her throat, flinching slightly. "Isabella Swan." "well Isabella, I'm Sarah and I'm going to help you with the problems you have." She looked startled, "problems? I don't have any probl-" I cut her off, "You haven't eaten or slept for the past few months by the looks of it, you can barely stand, and you don't like the shortened version of your name. Now whats wrong?" "I cant tell you." she whispered looking miserable. "Why not?" "You would think I was crazy." "I don't think I would."

She then told me her story, from the moment she left her mothers house to the last couple of days. I told her that I knew vampires existed, hell I was dating one. "Who?" she asked with a little more interest in her voice. "Her name is Summer Price." "You're-" "Yes. Thats why I took up this job, so I could help people like you." "Does anyone ever visit for personal reasons?" I laughed and said in a dry tone, "Only one person he's a very good friend of mine, but a little persistent sometimes. In fact he should be up here soon, since I told him to either climb all the way up here or call back tomorrow. He's the reason I don't have a lift." she laughed, which was good, she seemed very relaxed around me.

"Izzy I think the reason you're still hurting is because you wont let yourself heal." She looked at me, confused. "You being in places where he once was is like rubbing salt on an open wound. Trust me, it's happened to me before as well, except I kinda hated the guy." At that moment said guy came in through the door.

He looked at Bella then looked at me and said "Explain." I sighed "This is the client I was talking about. Izzy this is David Jones the very good friend of mine." she nodded in greeting and he did the same. I decided then to do something which I might regret later on. "Izzy as part of your therapy I'm going to have you and David spend time with each other over the next week." David started to protest but I cut him off saying "Because it will do you both a world of good, now David, get out, and Izzy i'll see you tomorrow." Then I pushed them both out of the door.

Once I was sure they had left I grinned to myself. They were going to get together one way or another, I was sure of it. After all, opposites attract.

_**Yes Sarah is lesbian that isn't a typo but its the only way I could think of to get that out of the way. Read and Review, or the story shall stop, and anyone who guesses who David Jones is and where I got the name from gets a cookie!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Recap:Once I was sure they had left I grinned to myself. They were going to get together one way or another, I was sure of it. After all, opposites attract.**

_Bella POV_

After she shoved us out of the office i looked at him. David Jones was tall, and pale, with sandy blond hair, cut to just above his ears, and the brightest, but strangest blue eyes i had ever seen. He stared at me for a moment, before walking off down the corridor. I just stood there, still mesmerised for a few seconds.

They say eyes are windows to the soul. What i had seen in his was something definitely not human. No human could have that much wisdom in their eyes when they wore a face that looked a little over twenty five. It was then i decided.

David Jones was an enigma, and one that i was going to solve, no matter what.

_David POV_

The eyes. Her eyes. They held emotion to great, to deep, for such a young age. The brown depths spoke of betrayal, heartbreak, and sorrow. So much sorrow. I barely made it back to the flat i had rented before the memory of her pain- whatever she had been through, became to much. I fell on the bed in silent agony. 'why am i feeling this?' i asked myself. 'Surely she is just a normal girl.' but i knew she wasn't.

Outside the door, listening like the rat i was named, as she spilled out her life story. I wanted to comfort her, but found that i couldn't. My pride got in the way.  
'like always...' my mind whispered. I groaned into the pillow, 'shut up!' i hissed at it. It complied, retreating into a dark corner, waiting to be summoned again, as we both knew it would.

I knew she would try to figure me out. She was stubborn, just like Sarah had been. Oh if only i could get out. But no. I couldn't leave yet, not when she was still here. The idea was in my head before i could think.

My head rose, and i grinned to myself. I had won back my sanity and my sense. The royal in me was back. 'time to pay Sarah another social call' i thought wickedly. I needed to find out about this girl.

As i made my way out of my flat, and out into the cold of the new york winter, i thought to myself 'if she wants a puzzle she'll get one.'

**Read and review! There is also a little thank you for people who review, look on my profile for more details!**


	5. Chapter 4

Sarah POV

I became a psychiatrist to help people, but the downside was, my shift finished an hour ago, and i hadn't even started on the paperwork.

Deciding to hell with the paperwork, i packed my bag and left my office to find the guy I called my friend blocking the hallway with a lit cigarette.

"take it outside if you're gonna do that Davi-"

He looked at me, and i cut myself off. One of his eyes was brown.

'_Shit._' I thought '_not good...'_

"Jareth..." I said carefully, "what do you want?"

Bella POV

okay, maybe sitting in front of the tv watching spongebob and eating icecream wasn't the best idea in the world right now...but it made me feel a hell of a lot better than i was normally.

'_and it's brain food to help figure out the mess you're in at the moment that is called your life...'_

"Thank you for that conciousness..."

Great Izzy, talking to yourself now. Sometimes, i swore i was actually going crazy.

**Sorry it's so short...kinda got a HUGE writers block at the moment...**


End file.
